


Free Hearts

by nyanperonabear



Category: Free!, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanperonabear/pseuds/nyanperonabear
Summary: AU where Makoto and Haru are good friends with Oz and Gil from Pandora Hearts. Fluff. Age: in „Cooking”: Makoto and Haru- 18 years old, Oz and Gil- 15 years old. In „Tokyo”: Makoto and Haru- 21 years old, Oz and Gil- 18 years old.





	Free Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some time agooooooo on my tumblr and thought to finally post here too. :)   
> P.S: English is not my first language so really sorry for all awkward mistakes. Sorry (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

**Cooking**

“Haru-chan… please teach me how… to cook!” Gil whispered shyly and his face become all crimson.

Makoto and Haru were looking at their younger friend shocked… It was probably the most surprising ask which Gil could make. Everyone knew that Gil was horrible with cooking. Makoto, (who was as much untalanted as Gil in cooking) was the most surprised because he perfectly remembered how the last time when both of them tried too cook anything ended. The result was: battlefield in the kitchen, light injuries and incredible nod edible food. Yes, cooking wasn’t their domain for sure.

“I know that I’m horrible in the matters of cooking…” Gil’s voice sounded sad and maybe a little teary but then he added with louder tone: “Bu I really want… at least try… for – for……” Boy’s cheeks and ears started to burn and he was too embarrassed to finish the sentence. But he really didn’t need to… It was too obvious that it was connected with some particular boy (blond and green-eyed to be precised).

Makoto smiled gently at his younger friend and patted his head. “I’m proud of you, that you want to try and do your best, even something you are not too good…. I’m sure that it will make Oz happy.”

“You think so? I really want to make many tasty food for Oz… i want to cook for him very, very much!” Gil was embarrassed talking this but also quite determined.

“I’m sure! Haru is great in cooking he will teach you, right Haru? Haru?”

Makoto and Gil were looking at Haru with hope and expectation. Haru sighed, how he even can say “no” to the two pairs of such puppy eyes?! He can’t.

“If you want i will. But please don’t hope for too much. Saba doesn’t like you too much so it can be hard.”

After few days of cooking lessons Haru was sure that poor Gil is such hopeless case. All his food was so not impossible to eat. But he tried so much that Makoto and Haru were really impressed by this how hard-working he was. And even more impressed by Oz because he decided to try Gil’s dish even if Gil was stil such awful cook.

Before tasting of Gil’s food Haru looked at Oz with some dose of sympathy and said. “He was hopeless. Sorry, i really tried to teach him and he tried very much but it didn’t work. This dish is probably poisonous so maybe better don’t…”

“Haru!” Makoto made his boyfriend quiet by putting a hand on his mouth. “Haru, please don’t say things like that! I’m sure that Oz will love this! Right, Oz?”

Oz smiled merilly “Don’t worry! Everything what Gil made will be delicious for me.”

Haru sighed and started to look for some medicine for stomach just in case if Gil’s special dish would be really deathly poison.

When Haru came back with medicine from upstairs, he found very surprising yet blissful sight. Blushing Gil was feeding Oz who all joyful was eating this dish.

“I will learn even more and I will do for you even more good food for you, o.k Oz?” Gil said ecstatically. “Can’t wait for this, Gil. Everything what you are doing for me is super tasty.” When Oz ate **everything** , he thanked to Gil and gently kissed his cheek. Makoto and Haru looked at each other and smiled a little, they didn’t need to say anything they were so happy and proud of Gil that he mangaed what he want: to make dinner for Oz, even if it wasn’t too easy for him.

Though Haru couldn’t believe that Oz was still living after dangerous food like that, and the most that he seemed so happy. It was gross for sure but he smiled like idiot. How it was even possible? Haru was lost in thoughts and didn’t even notice that Makoto also wanted to feed his boyfriend with the special dish he made. When Makoto said “Open mouth” he did this without thinking and eat this food… To be honest Makoto’s dish really looked bad, so bad that it was hard to identify what it was exactly. But it wasn’t important, the most important was fact that even tiny piece of Makoto’s dish made Haru’s hearts very very warm. It was such sweet dish.

“Thank you Makoto, it’s truly the best food.”

————————————-

**Tokyo**

Haru was preparing a dinner (with saba of course) and then suddenly he heard a big noise and voice of his beloved boyfriend.

“Haru! Troubles!” Makoto shouted almost breathless. He was evidently in rush so Haru looked at Makoto with attention.

“Did something happened, Makoto?” Haru was obviously worried.

“No, no, not real… I’m sorry that i made you worry… I was a little too emotional… it’s only…”

“Only what?” The blue-eyed boy asked decisively, stil not convinced that everything is really o.k.

“It’s only… Gilbert and Oz… they…”

Gil and Oz?! Did something to happened to their  ~~children~~  friends? Even if Haru could never admit this, his heart for a moment have stopped.

“They just decided what they will do after graduation… and they will move soon together to Tokyo! To university here.” Makoto was talking very fast but then he made a pause and then he added with such serious whisper: “And they will even live together!”

Haru tired to make everything to not burst in laugh. He knew that even if Gil and Oz were their friends for so many years and even if they were younger only three years from them… Makoto most of time treated them like his an Haru love children, pure and innocent kids.

Haru smiled gently and touched tenderly his cheek. “But you know that we were in the same age when we moved to Tokyo and we started to live together… They are adults already…”

“I know… but even if I know it’s silly I’m so worried.”

_What if something bad will happen to them?!There are so many scary things that they can experience, especially Gil! He is still such cute crybaby… He would be scared so far far away from home. And they have never lived in such big city… Oh… and maybe they are also still a little too young to live together?_

Ah…! There was so many things that made poor Makoto worried. Though Haru must admit that Makoto in his super overprotective mummy mode is very very lovely.

“You are such adorable baka Mamakoto” Haru’s words and his beautiful smile made Makoto blush like crazy, he felt so embarrassed and happy on the same time that Haru made use from a moment of his distraction, took his hand and pulled his muscular body to affectionate hug.

“Don’t worry, they will be o.k, and besides Oz will protect Gil by all cost.” Haru sounded quite confident and Makoto could promise that he seemed even proud of Oz. “And by the way it will be even better if they will be in Tokyo because…” But then Haru didn’t finish.

“Because what?” Makoto asked with curiosity.

“Nothing.”

To stop any other questions Haru pulled Makoto closer and started sweet, yet passionate and long kiss.

Though Makoto probably already knew how haru wanted to finish the sentence, he always knows.

But Haru couldn’t say that thing loudly. Never! Not something like this: ’‘And by the way it will be even better if they will be in Tokyo because t _hanks to this we will have an eye on them._ ” It would be like admiting that he is such overprotective daddy… which he isn’t! Not at all. Really!

—————————-

**Omake**

“Vincent, please don’t cry!” Ran and Ren simultaneously tried to comfort their friend, Vincent- 8 years old boy, Gil’s younger brother. Ren was doing funny faces to cheer him up and his twin sister was patting Vincent’s head. But younger boy couldn’t stop crying and tears were flowing on his cheeks.

“But-but-but… Gil wants to move to Tokyo! I don’t want this… I will be alone without him.”

Twins looked at each other understandingly. They completely knew how he felt because three years ago they were experiencing the same feelings when Makoto also moved to Tokyo.

Ran wiped Vincent’s tears by tissue and Ren hugged this younger blond boy. His warmth and harmonious heartbeat made Vincent calmer. Then Ran and Ren took Vincent’s hands and smiled lovingly at him.

“You are brave boy and you love you big brother Gil very much, right?” Ren asked gently, for which Vincent replied with energetic move of head and very loud “Of course!”

“So you must be very patient and giving your best like your brother in Tokyo.” Ran added.

Twins were holding Vincent’s hands by longer moment and when smaller boy started to smile, siblings started to tickling him affectionately and in synchronicity they shouted joyfully: “And remember, never say you will be alone! You have us! We are always here for you. We will always take care of you. Vinnie, you are like our younger adorable brother!”

Vincent, moved by their warm behavior, hugged to them. “Thank you, I love you both so so so much!”

“We love you too!” Ran and Ren were speechless and very happy. In this adorable little moment they really felt like big sister and big brother and they were so proud of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :*  
> P.S: I know title is stupid (you know what i did there ;)) but I really didn't have other idea . :D Hahahaha.


End file.
